Samantha Jones
Samantha ("Sam") Maria Jones, '''born August 9th, 1996. She is Private's younger sister. She, like her older brother, speaks with a British accent. She is '''owned by Random Snowflakes-Invisble Ninja, a user on the site Fanfiction. Personality She is accident prone, getting hurt/mugged often. Though she is a great fighter. Although she can fight with her fists, she is not that skilled at sword fighting/fighting with any objects. She is nice, though has anger issues, especially when her loved ones are hurt/getting hurt. She acts tough, yet she has a really sensitive side, mostly when her past is brought up, or when she is called Samantha. When she has a strong emotion (ex. extremely happy, sad, angry, bored, ect.), she will light on fire. It is known that she has fire powers, as does her family, discluding Elliot and her mother's family. She can usually control these powers, though when she has strong emotions, she completely looses al control of the power, and can actually be extremely dangerous. Description In her penguin form, she is an all-white penguin, due to a screw up by Kowalski. She also has bright blue eyes, with bang-like feathers covering her left eye. In her human form, she has blonde hair, that goes down a few inches past her shoulders. Her usual style is just jeans and a T-shirt, with any type of gym shoes. Blue eyes, and peach-pale skin. Family Relationships Private: '''Sam and Private have a pretty good brother/sister relationship. Private is over-protective of his younger sister, and cares for her like any normal brother would. Now, of course, they get in fights, but make up quite quickly. Private was the one to give Samantha her name (Samantha) and nickname (Sam). In times of trouble, the siblings would not be hesitant to help eachother. '''Elliot "Cadet": (Written by Epicofepicepicness, edited by Random Snowflakes) Sam and Cadet have a iCarly 'Sam and Freddie' relationship. Skipper: Skipper has always treated Sam like a daughter, protective of her, and in some stories has adopted her, along with Private. NOTE that this is not a romantic relationship. PURELY platonic or fatherly/daughterly. Though they do love eachother (father/daughter love, not romantic), they fight more than often, but make up eventually. They have a definite love/hate relationship with eachother. Kowalski: Kowalski and Sam have a brother/sister relationship, and fight alot. Kowalski gets annoyed with her quite easily and often, but has a soft side for her, especially when Sam is hurt or in danger. Kowalski has been known to be Sam's nurse when she is hurt. (Which he often gets teased for.) Rico: Rico and Sam are like Bonnie and Clyde, both often causing trouble. They have a brother/sister relationship, and don't fight rarely to never. Both love explosions. Rico and Sam have both been to jail/juvy, for blowing up the police station.... yeah, costs 500 bucks to bail them out. Romantic Relationships James: James is From Darkness and Light's Penguins of Madagascar OC. She and he, in several roleplays, are either dating or married. At first, they had a love/hate relationship, initinally hating eachother, both thinking the other is annoying/dumb. But later, James and Sam develope feelings for eachother. Eventually, they get together. Past For all information on past, please see the fanfiction story Past and Present. Sam was born in 1996, August. Her brothers, Elliot (currently one years old) and Patrick (Private, currently four years old) were the ones to choose her name. A few years later in August, their father, Alexander, left them. He was high up in the military, and his missions were getting dangerous. So he had to leave, to protect his family. Sadly, after this, the siblings' mother, Rachel, went crazy. She started to abuse them. Months after, Elliot ran away, having left Sam and Private to fend for themselves. Elliot was ORDERED to run, not wanting to, but had too. After weeks of getting abuse, and after Elliot left, Sam and Private ran off into Antarctica. Soon, they were transferred to the Britain Zoo, when Sam was three and Private was eigth. When Sam was five and Private was ten they were transferred to Central Park Zoo, where they currently reside. Trivia *In her first appearance, she had black, straight hair, and was originally Skipper's girlfriend OC. *She was originally made to date Luke, another of my OCs. *She hates the name 'Samantha'. *She is very weak when it comes to being around her parents. *Her favorite color is black '''or '''cobalt blue. Quotes *"Do you WANT your teeth smashed in?" *"Oh chizz..." *"This is awkward... Can I leave?" *"OMIGOD A SQUIRREL! Can it talk?" *"Probably... Maybe... I don't know." *"...I like chocolate!" Stories she appears in on fanfiction.net Kidnapping by R.Snowflakes-Invisble Ninja (Main character) Allison, Lorrie, and Sydney in Penguins Land by R.Snowflakes-Invisble Ninja (Minor character) Loss by R.Snowflakes-Invisble Ninja (Main character/narrator) Sam Tells A Story by R.Snowflakes-Invisble Ninja (Main character/narrator) S and F- Starring Sam and Faye by R.Snowflakes-Invisble Ninja (Main character) Past and Present by R.Snowflakes-Invisble Ninja (Main character) Will Skipper Find True Love? by ManiacAnimalLover (Minor character) Shipped Away- Come be in the story! by Marlenerocks (Minor character) Truth or Dare with FBCC by Kat and Nini (Minor character) Category:Characters